This invention relates to a disinfectant or sanitising composition, particularly but not exclusively sporocidal compositions for use in sanitising or disinfection of surfaces and clinical devices in hospitals or other locations in which control of infectious micro-organisms is imperative. Preferred embodiments of the invention have sporocidal and virucidal activity. The invention also provides a method of use of the sanitising/disinfectant composition. Safety considerations in handling such materials are important.
Chlorine dioxide, hypochlorite and quaternary ammonium compound based disinfectants are routinely used in hospitals, but these are not high level disinfectants and are not sporocidal at useable concentrations. They perform poorly in dirty conditions. Peracetic acid is a high level disinfectant and is sporocidal at a concentration of 4000 ppm. However, it is commonly produced in a liquid form and this is extremely volatile, corrosive and flammable.